1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical system and, more particularly, to a medical system that centrally controls a plurality of apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, according to development of technologies, types of medical apparatus have become abundant and functions of the medical apparatuses have become satisfying. In an operating room, besides these medical apparatuses, various apparatuses such as a room light, various display apparatuses, an endoscope that picks up medical images, and a recording apparatus are disposed. A medical system that centrally controls and manages various medical apparatuses including these apparatuses with a central control apparatus (a system controller) has also been developed.
In the central control apparatus of the medical system of this type, in general, parameters and the like of controlled apparatuses are set and changed by an operation panel that receives touch signals. The operation panel is often placed on a rack or a trolley set in an unclean region. A surgeon often cannot directly operate the operation panel. Therefore, a method of issuing an instruction to a nurse or the like always present in the unclean region and causing the nurse to operate the operation panel on behalf of the surgeon has been used.
During a surgical operation, the surgeon performs a manipulation while viewing an operating field monitor on which medical images such as endoscopic images are projected and gives operation instructions for the controlled apparatuses to the nurse and the like according to necessity. The nurse operates the operation panel and performs setting and changes of parameters and the like of the controlled apparatuses according to the instructions from the surgeon (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-175231).